marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer
"Bionic Arm.....activated!" —'Spencer' "How much of that suit is bionic?" —'Spencer to Iron Man before battle' "You don't know nothin' about swinging." —'Spencer to Spider-Man before battle' Nathan Rad Spencer, a.k.a. Spencer, is a character from the Bionic Commando Series. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he carries on his attire from Bionic Commando (2009.) Backstory Spencer was originally a member of the Federal States of America's armed forces, but his military career was cut short when he lost his left arm to a grenade. While on rehabilitation leave, he accepted a position as the first test subject for bionics technology by T.A.S.C., the FSA military's intelligence division. He was given the codename: Research And Development #1, or RAD #1, and the name stuck; many continued to call him "Rad" Spencer for years. Under the supervision of TASC agent and supervisor of bionics technology Joseph Gibson, Nathan was the first human subject to be fitted with and control a bionic limb. Though the technology was still in the prototype phase, the fascistic Imperial Army attacked, and TASC's first operative, Super Joe, was captured. Nathan was activated early and sent into the field, given the field rank of Captain, and sent to rescue Joe and stop the Imperials. He succeeded with flying colors and his statue, along with Super Joe's, now decorates the Avenue of Heroes in Ascension City, along with other heroes of the conflict. Super Joe was promoted to Director of TASC, and he and Spencer oversaw the training of the TASC Special Ops...new "bionic commandos", just like Spencer. This unit would come to be legendary as the deadliest fighting unit in the world. However, bionics technology proved divisive, and the populace grew weary of being normal humans in a world of super-powered bionics. Demonstrations and riots followed, coming to a head when a group of rogue bionics was accused of aiding a rebellion against the FSA. The investigation found Nathan Spencer the sole perpetrator of all crimes, and he was convicted and sentenced to death by a military tribunal. He was actually innocent of all charges, but despite proclaiming this, his appeal was denied. He was stripped of his bionic arm and placed in the TASC Military Disciplinary Facility in Fort Leavenworth to await execution. The anti-bionics sentiment came to a head, and a new executive order known as the Bionic Purge was passed almost overnight, outlawing bionics technology. Merely being a bionic became against the law, and bionics were forced to hand in their implants or face prosecution. As a convicted criminal on death row, Nathan could do nothing to oppose the move and became despondant. On the day he is scheduled to be executed, however, an experimental WMD known as the Witherer is detonated in Ascension City, annihilating it and its citizens, and Nathan is given a chance at a pardon in exchange for tracking down and apprehending the perpetrators, known only as BioReign. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Wire Grapple - '''Spencer fires his hand at his opponent. If Spencer's Wire Grapple connects, he can do these follow ups by pressing an Attack button. **'Reel In Punch - Activated by pressing light attack, Spencer pulls his opponent in and punches the target. **'Zip Kick - '''Activated by pressing medium attack, Spencer pulls himself twards his opponent in and kicks the enemy into the wall. **'Come 'ere - 'Activated by pressing heavy attack, Spencer pulls his opponent twards himself. *'Jaw Breaker - ' *'Armor Piercer - ' Support Attacks Hyper Combos *'Bionic Lancer (Level 1) - A highly-damaging, one-hit punch delivered by Spencer's bionic arm. It's also a forward-dashing move, covering at least half the screen's range. It is similar to Jins "Blodia Punch" from Marvel vs Capcom 2. *'Bionic Maneuvers (Level 1) -' A quick combo of punches. Spencer grapples an opponent and delivers a one-two hit. Spencer knocks them off-screen with a bionic uppercut. Airborne, the opponent is grappled again and is smashed into ground, reeled in and pummeled by a finishing blow. Tactics Spencer's main strength is in his ability to drag his opponent to him and vice versa. Utilizing his wire grapple is key to playing him, as many of his combos can be prolonged (similar to Taskmasters "Mighty Swing"). His health is quite high, though not on par with bruisers such as Hulk or Sentinel. His general attacks are also highly damaging when chained together. However, his movement speed is slow and his assists are quite innefective offensively and are better used as support. Theme Song 300px Spencer's theme is a remix of Area 1 from the original Bionic Commando. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *He is 6'3" (1.91 m) tall and weighs without his bionic arm 233 lbs. (106 kg).play-bionic-commando.blogspot.com * In Fate of Two Worlds, Spencer will taunt Spider-Man saying he knows nothing about swinging if paired against him, a nod towards the original Bionic Commando's unique gameplay mechanic. * Spencer's Bionic Arm Hyper Combo is made fun of by some fans as a relative of Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. * In the trailer that announced his addition to the roster, one of his moves is similar to the Spear Throw move - the signature move of Mortal Kombat's Scorpion, which involves the line "Get over here!", the main differences between them are that Spencer just grabs the opponent and drags them towards him and, per the nature of the game, there is no blood in his version. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he is voiced by Takaya Kuroda in Japanese, who is best known for his performance as Kazuma Kiryu in the Yakuza video game series, and he is voiced by Dameon Clarke '''in English. Who is known for voicing '''Cell in much of Dragon Ball Z media, he was meant to be replaced by Travis Willingham due to the latter's roles as Cell in Raging Blast 1 '''and '''2, but opted to rejoin the cast of Dragon Ball Kai. *Spencer's ending involves himself and She-Hulk going on a "date," but to She-Hulk, destruction and fighting off evil doesn't exactly equal an actual date and requests a more peaceful one. *Spencer's Bionic Arm ends up turning out to be the soul of his wife, which probably means that MvC3 happens before he discovers it. This explains why he would go on a date with She-hulk when his wife is right on his arm. *There are times during gameplay where Spencer's Bionic Arm is on the right side of his body where in all other instances of the character it is on his left side. Artwork Rad Spencer MvsC3FTW.png 5062599598 f5e69a220b b.jpg Nathan-noscale.jpg Also See Nathan "Rad" Spencer's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds References Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters